


Izumi's Crossroads of Fate

by SaintTachibana



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Hairein has a protective side, I can only trust Jin-san as far as I can throw his trion body, Izumi is OP I guess, M/M, Oneshot, crackshot lol, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintTachibana/pseuds/SaintTachibana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Izumi doesn't bail out and gets captured by Aftokrator. A different future follows soon after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izumi's Crossroads of Fate

**_Night before the invasion_ **

 

Izumi Kouhei, bullet hell specialist, knew something was up the moment Jin Yuuichi had invited him to some yakiniku at [*Mitake], a fancy Japanese restaurant over Mikado City’s swanky food district. Well, it certainly was classy enough for Izumi not to wear one of his embarrassing catchphrase T-shirts, opting for an expensive-looking black turtleneck sweater instead.

 

Jin, just a bit older than Izumi, has pretty much a large say in how Border Headquarters would move (even though he belonged to Border’s Tamakoma Branch and, much less, how he often butted heads with the top brass), thanks to his incredible Side Effect which was the ability to see into the immediate future.

 

“Izumi.” Jin nervously laughed, somewhat unnerved at how steadily Izumi was glaring at him. (Izumi swears he didn’t know at that time though. His brows tend to knit together when he was thinking hard over something.) “It’s not really a big deal, you know?”

 

Shaken from his stupor, and catching himself staring; Izumi prodigiously snatched an almost-burnt piece of meat from the grill and ate it with a chopstick full of white rice.

 

“Jin-san.” Izumi spared a calculating glance at the former S-Rank elite, his lips set in a tight, thin line. “People know that when you carry someone away for a one-on-one talk over food, it’s going to be a really big deal. “

 

Jin said nothing, to his credit, though he did look uncomfortable. Izumi and him were practically strangers, save Jin had been (or is) Tachikawa-san’s rival so Izumi had to be at least aware of his existence other than being the previous owner of the Black Trigger “Fujin”. Jin had no other reason to acknowledge Izumi before, at least until his Side Effect acted out tonight, and it was a startling vision that he saw.

 

“In one future,” Jin carefully plopped a few pieces of meat over his rice, staining the white grains with glistening brown oil. “Azuma-san would be treating you to yakiniku, along with Yoneya and Shun, to celebrate the end of the invasion.”

 

“That timeline is categorized as a B- future. Damage is minimal, there are several abductions of some of our agents and casualties in headquarters.”

 

Izumi’s attention was caught at the start of Jin’s explanation. He had no idea how Jin’s side effect worked, but it was amazing to listen about it in person.

 

“In one particular timeline, an A+ one, there are no deaths and no missing agents. We manage to retrieve Black Triggers from the invasion, though the amount is unclear even to me. But this future is already lost, given the turn of certain events.”

 

Jin stared straight into Izumi’s eyes, all flecks of humor gone. “Another timeline, an A+ one, appeared to me last night, as well as what events lead to it. This one involves you, Izumi. You could say, the crossroads of fate would shift from Four Eyes towards you.”

 

“Four Eyes?” Izumi raised an eyebrow, a cheek full of food.

 

“One of my cute kouhai, Mikumo Osamu. The captain of the team where the Neighbor you tried to capture belongs to.” Jin explained. “At best, if Four Eyes becomes the crossroad, we could look at a minimum B- future, maximum B+.”

 

“Izumi, if you become the crossroad, we can look at a minimum B+ future, maximum A+ future. It’s not an S rank, but I can only count with one hand the amount of times I’ve witnessed an A+ future.”

 

“However,” Jin continued eating, while Izumi was steadily losing his appetite from the growing responsibility. “You’ll be personally sacrificing a lot, Izumi. I’ve already talked with the top brass about this. The A+ scenario would lead to retrieving several Black Triggers, Trion soldier technology, a new Neighbor technology and missing civilians from during these past four years.”

 

“This could also lead to an epiphany about yourself, Izumi. Whether you like it or not, I cannot, and will not, tell with my Side Effect.”

 

Jin sighed, having observed that Izumi had finally stopped eating, face reflecting his worries. He moved all the meat into a plate, sparing them from being charred into inedibility.

 

“I’m saying this is an A+ future, but I’m personally not happy about making anyone a scapegoat. We’re not exactly best friends, Izumi, but I wouldn’t want this hung over your head. You’re free to reject the idea, you know. I can easily lie to the top brass that the future has shifted again, making whatever you decide into a useless endeavor.”

 

Izumi picked at his food, gingerly putting it into his mouth. Huh, even Wagyu beef can even taste bland with bad news. Who knew?

 

“Suppose I say yes, Jin-san, what am I looking at?” Izumi weakly ate, ruminating on both the food and his worries. His defiant voice contrasted with his vulnerable disposition.

 

“A three year absence from our world, possible discrimination on your return, a small chance that you might hate yourself, a chance that you might hate ME for pushing you to do this. On the other hand,” Jin paused, reviewing what he saw in his foresight. “your unbelievable growth in terms of trion ability, a Black Trigger of your own, being hailed a hero by the public, and –“

 

Jin momentarily stopped and blinked.

 

“Maa, the last one is something you’ll have to decide on yourself. Me saying what it is will do you no good in that future after all.” Jin finally grinned, displaying his signature elite-A Rank smile and successfully dispelling the gloomy atmosphere.

 

* * *

 

It was a big assembly line of surprises for Izumi during his firefight with the Aftokrator Invasion raid boss.

 

The flock of bird bullets, the sneak attack by the lizard bullets, the miniscule size of the bee bullets, the raw trion assimilation and trion body healing which effectively negated all the efforts of their snipers.

 

Izumi felt like sweating nervously (though his trion body didn’t allow for it). His left arm was useless, both his legs were incapacitated and turned into trion jelly. His stamina and trion levels were still high, but the mental pressure of fighting someone who can continuously regenerate themselves was starting to wear down on him.

 

_…you’ll know it’s time when you can’t move and you only have two options left: get captured or choose to bail out._

 

Jin’s words rang through his head, the conversation last night still clear in his mind.

 

Your crossroad ends there, Izumi. Whether you choose one or the other, no one will blame you.

 

“You’ve fought well, though it was a wasted effort, Meeden shooter.” The invasion boss stared down at him.

 

The trion fish that surrounded the blue-haired invader swam like a deluge towards Izumi.

 

Bail out or get captured.

 

A line immediately opened directly to the HQ Border Control Room. Izumi’s voice, splotched with static, went in.

 

_“Ki  d o-san…I…’ve deci..ded.”_

 

The man in question spoke nothing, waiting for Izumi’s decision.

 

_“/…/ /..,,… see y///ou  guys in// th/ree   y//ea //rs.”_

 

There was a swamp of static that invaded the line before it disconnected. Director Shinoda and Sawamura lowered their heads at this. R&D’s Kinuta and Public Relations Netsuki were pensive, but looked at anywhere else but the screen.

 

Commander Kido momentarily closed his eyes, as if in mourning, but opened them again.

 

“Good luck.” He whispered over the crackling static, before Sawamura moved their focus back into the remainder of the invasion.

 

Commander Kido privately opened a line to Jin’s communicator, informing him of Izumi’s decision. He got an ‘understood’ before the line was immediately cut again.

 

The invasion somehow, didn’t go so well for the invaders. They had momentarily left after abandoning Hus, who didn’t have a clue that he was left behind. Enedora’s lifeless body was later found amongst the ruins of a collapsed abandoned building.

 

* * *

 

_**3 years after** _

 

Border’s officials, Tamakoma A-rank Daiichi Kizaki, Konami, Karasuma and Jin, Tamakoma Daini A-rank agents Mikumo Squad, Headquarters A-rank Tachikawa Squad, Headquarters A-rank Kazama Squad, Headquarters A-rank Miwa Squad, Headquarters A-rank Kuruma Squad, Headquarters A-rank Kusakabe Squad, Headquarters A-rank Arashiyama Squad and most of HQ’s engineers all waited with baited breath inside the Headquarters Controlled Gate Launching Pad.

 

It was a short choppy message from someone they have been waiting for the past three years that had Headquarters boiling in activity. A static-filled video that only had Izumi’s recognizable face and the words _“We’re coming home in three days.”_ had set everyone in a tizzy.

 

The three day time limit was up. Jin had everyone from Tamakoma gathered, as well as informing Kinuta-san to let the engineers gather as well. HQ had decided on stationing their A-rank squads around the launch pad for extra security.

 

A small dark ball of crackling energy suddenly spawned in the middle of the launch pad, growing into a large sphere after a few seconds. The gunners and snipers readied their triggers, while the attackers shifted into a semi-defensive mode. Only HQ’s officials, Branch Manager Rindo-san and Jin didn’t shift, the latter still having a confident, canary-eating grin in his face.

 

The sphere slowly spat out a trion ship of Aftokrator-make, an impressively sized Corsair-class spaceship suited for transportation of trion soldier eggs and personnel.

 

The ship hovered a bit in mid-air before neatly landing in the middle of the launch pad. The thrusters slowly died down, one by one. The noise the ship was made was slowly being smothered, until there was only silence save for the remnant noise that echoed within the trion walls of Border’s HQ.

 

The sensation was like electricity running through her spine. A-Rank Mikumo Squad’s Amatori Chika “Tamakoma’s Trion Monster” visibly flinched. Her eyes shifted towards her teammates and towards Jin. The A-rank elite simply raised a finger towards his lips and shook his head. She nodded at the message, and kept to herself after that.

 

It took a few more minutes before the hangar of the spaceship slowly opened, compressed air drifting out in visible wafts. A few more seconds before audibly-loud footsteps pierced the tense atmosphere. The figure who owned these footsteps slowly stepped down towards solid earth, basking at the sight of wary attackers, at the trained gun triggers pointed at him and at the hard gaze that Border HQ’s Commander Kido was giving him.

 

The trion cape that was hiding his body melted away, revealing a black bucket-collared shirt, a red handkerchief tied around his neck, combat pants and boots. Several belts that held what seemed to be like trion ammunition wound around his upper body. Izumi looked like a gunner from the Old West. An intricate black trinket, like bands of crystals, was wrapped around Izumi’s right wrist. It radiated enough trion energy that even the engineers who barely saw combat could feel it.

 

Izumi Kouhei stood his ground, slowly raising his hands in the universal gesture for surrender. His light brown hair was visibly longer, though not having grown past his shoulder. The fringe that was over his right eye was visibly chopped away, only his left eye slightly hidden by the clumsy patch of hair. But what drew everyone’s attention however, were the horns proudly sticking behind his head.

 

Black, artificial horns, with the right horn showing a visible blue hairline crack, stuck out of Izumi’s fluffy hair. To any B-rank agent that had been promoted to A-rank and had witnessed firsthand the terror of Aftokrator’s invasion three years ago, it was a horrifying reminder of the threat of being cubed and shipped off to the Neighborhood. Yet, here it was, being displayed in all of its glory.

 

He suddenly spoke with a loud voice, breaking everyone’s trance.

 

“A-RANK TACHIKAWA SQUAD MEMBER. SHOOTER IZUMI KOUHEI. OFFICIALLY RETURNS AFTER A THREE YEAR MISSION FROM THE FORMER NEIGHBOR COUNTRY AFTOKRATOR. SIR!”

 

There were a few moments of silence before Commander Kido spoke.

 

“Agent Izumi.”

 

“…good work. Welcome back.”

 

The pavilion broke into a cheer, attacking weapons slowly dissipating into unstable trion. The first to reach Izumi was Tachikawa Squad, namely Squad Captain Tachikawa Kei, Operator Kunichika Yu and lastly (Baggage) Member Yuiga Takeru. (Izumi had immediately kicked Yuiga down on the ground, who wailed at the abuse and proving Izumi’s identity once and for all. He let his Captain and Operator rough house him though.)

 

“Izumi! If you pull this shit one more time without telling us in advance, I’m going to kick your ass in the Solo Rank Wars!” Tachikawa threatened, continuously giving Izumi a noogie on the head.

 

“Mou, Izumi you jerk! Don’t make us worry like that!” Kunichika bawled on Izumi’s chest, who laughed as he petted her head.

 

“Sorry. I hope Jin-san gave you guys a proper explanation while I was away?”

 

“I did.” The A-rank elite answered for them, slipping easily through the agents crowding them. “Though Tachikawa-san used it as guilt trip material to force me into fighting a hundred solo rank wars with him. It was a pain though.” Tachikawa merely laughed, smacking Jin in the back with an open palm.

 

“Oi! Izumi!” Kinuta-san’s voice rang through the various well-wishes directed at Izumi. “Tell me your three years in Aftokrator wasn’t a waste!”

 

Izumi deftly thumbed towards the ship. “There’re around a hundred and twenty cubed civilians and some C-rank agents in there, have the engineers de-cube them and return them to their families. I also have a majority of all the standard triggers that Aftokrator used in the Neighborhood Wars. 36 new combat type triggers, 18 optional triggers and 52 survival and miscellaneous triggers. Deactivated and program-empty trion soldier eggs as well. Also salvaged a few national treasures that are on par with Black Triggers and the Black Trigger “Borboros”. I was unable to salvage the other Black Triggers however; they were destroyed along with their owners. 10 are confirmed destroyed by the World Trigger’s destruction, 2 are still missing and the last one is with me.”

 

Kinuta could have died with happiness at that short report, nevertheless he immediately directed the engineers to evacuate the ship of its precious cargo. He even had a few B-ranks from inside the building help with the evacuation.

 

Netsuki also trilled at the part where civilian cubes and several C-rank agents have been retrieved, no doubt this would make Border’s public face more appealing than before.

 

Shinoda and Sawamura only offered warm smiles and a pat on his shoulder for his safe return. He informed Izumi that he could do his full report on everything that had happened for the past three years tomorrow. He should spend the rest of the day and night with his team members and sleep his fatigue off. He deserved the rest after his three year absence.

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent inside Tachikawa Squad’s room, a mini yakiniku grill already prepared by the squad and permitted by Home Base security (courtesy of Jin’s side effect and Commander Kido’s graciousness). Jin and most of the Tamakoma agents made a short appearance, bearing gifts for Izumi (mostly high quality beef from Kizaki-san and vegetables from the various supermarkets Torimaru did his part time work in). The other A-rank agents and some of the B-rank teams also passed by to welcome Izumi back (Yoneya, Azuma and Midorikawa in particular, were rather well-spirited and hung around). Kazama Squad also passed by for a bit of congratulations (though Kazama-san hung along with them when he got invited to the grilled beef. He was particularly vicious with the beef slices. Izumi just laughed as he ate, missing the nostalgic flavor of grilled meat.)

 

Night seemed to have arrived too quickly. Izumi bid his farewell to his team, promising to see them early tomorrow morning for HQ’s debriefing. He also had a psychology test, physiology test and de-stressing session to attend to after. Not to mention processing his papers once again for his reinstatement into general service. Kido-san had been generous in requesting Sawamura-san in preparing the papers so that Izumi had only to sign them.

 

Jin had dropped Izumi a set of keys earlier, during the celebration. He had already prepared Izumi’s leased apartment, which had been cancelled three years ago after his disappearance. Jin had personally done everything to furnish the apartment again, something Izumi appreciated.

 

The lights on his apartment were already lit, though the door remained locked. Izumi, out of his trion body, was wearing a simple black t-shirt and baggy pants under a thick, heavy coat, though he still had the ebony horns, carefully slid the key into the lock and after hearing a satisfying click, twisted the knob and wrenched the door open.

 

Inside, several people were waiting for him, nodding at his arrival.

 

Lamvanein, dressed in brown pants and a simple red t-shirt that matched his fiery hair.  Viza, in black slacks and a simple white polo t-shirt. Mira, a light sleeveless sun dress.  Everyone looked exhausted, Mira in particular having teleported everyone from the ship into the apartment using her Black Trigger ‘Spiralskia’. Jin had prepared a homing beacon for her to use, manufactured by Tamakoma’s engineers. It was the reason she had no problem locking onto the apartment’s location.

 

The last person emerged from the adjoining bedroom, only a loose drawstring holding up his white cotton pants. He was holding a black T-shirt that had crumpled words spelling out ‘A hundred hits from a thousand shots’ in kanji and hiragana. He was probably about to wear the T-shirt when he heard the door unlock and had foregone putting it on in order to greet his former subordinate, now lover.

 

Hairein let out a wistful smile, comforted with Izumi’s safe arrival. Everything had gone according to plan. Former Aftokrator’s technology surrendered to Border, as well as the captured Meeden civilians and agents. The coup that was successfully executed, the lack of a new ‘god’ thus ending Aftokrator’s lifespan and causing the destruction of the country. The evacuation of the civilians towards neighboring planets and their successful exodus back towards Meeden, to Izumi’s home dimension, where they can lie low until the sins of the Invasion can be pushed under a rug.

 

“Hairein-sama.” Izumi tilted his head down in deference. “I am glad you are safe.”

 

“Kouhei.” Hairein sighed softly, moving forward and cupped Izumi’s face up to look at him. “Didn’t we talk about this before leaving Aftokrator?”

 

Izumi’s broke out into a wide grin before his arms slowly encircled Hairein’s bare torso and he moved forwards to deliver a warm peck on the taller man’s lips. “Just kidding~.” He kissed him softly on the lips a second time. “Hairein-sama.”

 

“Ani’s just easily tricked, ain’t he, bullet-idiot?” Lamvanein ribbed both of them, enjoying the scene unfolding in front of him. Viza shook his head, a gentle smile on his elderly face, as he prepared coffee for all of them, a drink Izumi had taught him back in Aftokrator. Mira greeted Izumi with a soft smile, as she took Izumi’s coat in order to hang on the coat rack.

 

“Don’t call me a bullet-idiot, bullet-idiot-aniki.” Izumi retorted with his head peeking out of Hairein’s chest. There was no heat behind his words. Lamvanein was an admirable ally during Izumi’s stint as Hairein’s subordinate and had insisted Izumi call him ‘aniki’ once Hairein had informed Lamvanein of his covert relationship with the Medeen shooter. Izumi had thought Lamvanein was a cool guy with how he had easily taken things into stride, but he wasn’t going to admit that out loud, at least where the fiery shooter warlord could hear him. No need to inflate his ego further.

 

The future had just started for the former Neighbor soldiers, fugitives of another world.

 

* * *

 

In the middle of the darkness inside Kuga Yuuma’s room, the once lifeless Chibi-Replica slowly began to stir and gain life…

**Author's Note:**

> Replica still got cut in half and managed to send the ship away. Also deliberately left out Kido's reaction when Izumi said he had a Black Trigger on him (what, why would they give a Meeden soldier a Black Trigger?!). Osamu was never sent to the hospital and Chika never got cubed. 
> 
> I planned to make a second chapter explaining what happened during those three years, Izumi’s Black Trigger was (if you’ve read Ashihara-sensei’s other works, you’d know what it is), what happens to Izumi now because of said Black Trigger, where Replica is, what happened in the past three years, what the Afto-crew-tor plans to do now, how Hus will react to the news that Aftokrator is destroyed, and more Hairein – Izumi hijinks. But this works already wonderfully as a one-shot, no? 
> 
> *Mitake ( 三竹 )– kanji read as ‘three’ ( 三 ) and ‘bamboo’ (竹). The restaurant’s logo denotes, indeed, three bamboo stalks laid horizontally, the same as the kanji ‘mi’.


End file.
